The Parallel Beyblade Universe
by the-wakka-meister
Summary: What would happen if there was an opposite universe from the one that the Bladebreakers live in? (Rated PG13 for mild violence and language) Chapter 4 is up!
1. In The Beginning

The Parallel Beyblade Universe  
  
Wakka-Meister: Hello! Welcome to my first fic!  
  
Garnet: That's our first fic. (It's not my first one though. To check out mine, look for princess-garnet-til-alexa. I'd type in 'Garnet' in the find author by pen name and go to the bottom!)  
  
Wakka-Meister: Yes, oh darling sister of mine. *grimaces*  
  
Rei: This story is really funny! It's got complete opposites of us!  
  
Max: The funniest is definitely Kenny's opposite!  
  
Tyson: What happened to your parallel Kai?  
  
Kai: I killed him.  
  
Everyone: 0_0  
  
Kai: If you want to find out why, read the story.  
  
Kenny: If you don't understand some words, turn them round. You will understand then!  
  
Lee: Wakka-Meister and Garnet do not own beyblade. Disclaimer done!  
  
Ray: On with the story!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One day, (Wakka-Meister: What a sad beginning) Tyson was strengthening and updating his beyblade with the Chief. He had already increased his defence and attack power and done all he could to the beyblade, but he needed to make his bitbeast, Dragoon, more loyal to him. He had tried to house train Dragoon so many times, but Dragoon would not listen. Kenny suggested to see one of the top beyblade modifiers, but Tyson being his stubborn self, interrupted. "Why don't we just go and see Max's mom?" Asked Tyson. "I was going to suggest her, but you just had to interrupt didn't you?" Answered Kenny. "So maybe I should use my ears not my mouth!" Screamed Tyson. "Good idea. Now let's make our way to the Allstarz training arena!"  
  
The Bladebreakers arrived at the Allstarz place, and headed straight to Emily and Judy, but being the buggers they are, the Allstarz stopped them. "Going somewhere?" Asked Michael. "Not without a beybattle!" "Where are we going to find a dish on level 5?" Asked Tyson. "For your information, each level here has a beyblade dish somewhere!" Answered Emily laughing. Just as Emily finished, Judy staggered in looking horrified and collapsed to the floor. Emily and Max rushed towards her. "Mom!" Screamed Max. "What happened?" "I was analysing the Majestics data and moves, when there was a sudden explosion. I think somebody had sabotaged the machinery or something. I had been knocked out, but when I woke up, there was a box, sitting beside me. I have examined the box, and I know that it contains an amazing era." "What era? Vikings? Aztecs?" Asked Tyson, and Judy continued. "No, nothing like that. I haven't been in myself yet, but I know it's not going to be a good idea to go in." "Wow! Cool! Can we go in for ourselves?" Asked a very excited Max. "No! You can't go in!" Said Emily, shaking her hands and her head. She started a lecture on how dangerous the box could be. But, as Emily stopped talking, everyone was in a line, waiting to jump into the box. Tyson and Max jumped in first, followed by Kenny, (Of course, analysing it with Dizzi before.) Kai curiously dipped a foot into the box, before shrugging his shoulders, and falling in. Last in was Rei, swinging his arms and jumping in merrily. Emily stared at him in disbelief, before turning to Judy and saying "Are you sure this isn't the parallel universe?" 


	2. Inside The Box

Tyson and Max watched as everyone thudded onto the floor. (Especially Kai, who fell onto his head.) "This place is weird." Tyson said eerily. "Yeah, I wonder what the people are like." Answered Kenny. "And how powerful their beyblades are." Continued Rei. "How about trying to find someone?" Asked Kai, in a dark corner. "Great idea Kai. But why haven't you said anything earlier?" Asked Tyson. "Maybe because GCL and Garnet haven't made me say anything." Answered Kai. Back to the story. "Look at this place." Said Kenny. "There's not a computer in sight! How do they survive like this?"  
  
"OOGA BOOGA!" "What'd you doing Billy Bob?" "EEHEE HEE!" "Oh shut up!" "Woof!" All of the bladebreakers screamed apart from Kai. "What the hell was that?" Asked Kai, as he crossed his arms. "Where are they?" Asked Rei. "I don't know. I can't even see them." Said Max. "0_0" Just as Max finished, everyone saw a torn trainer being thrown out of the darkness. "Erm. Tyson, that looks like my shoe!" Said Kenny, and he screamed. "Chief! Keep it down! Someone might hear!" Tyson whispered. But it was too late. Something was crawling out of the shadows and once again Kenny screamed, only to find he was staring at himself! "What'd you doing Billy Bob?" Screamed the Kenny, who had stepped out of the shadows. "Hi what's your name? I'm Rei." Said Rei. "OOGA BOOGA!" Screamed the replica of Rei. "Your name's Ooga Booga?" Asked a puzzled Rei. "Who the hell are you?" "Who the hell are you?" "Stop copying me!" "Stop copying me!" "If you don't stop I'll kick your ass!" "Foul language Kai!" Said Tyson. "Keep out of it!" "I'll kick your ass if you don't stop! Stay out of it!" "Ha ha! You got it wrong!" Laughed Max. "Woof!" "What?" Asked Max. "Woof!" Max was talking to himself. (Apart from the fact that his replica could only say woof.) Next we move onto Tyson. "Hi, I'm Tyson, I suppose you are too." Said the real Tyson to his replica. "Yeah. What's it to you?" The replica Tyson snorted. AAAAH! SPLAT! OUCH! THUD!  
  
"Aaaw crap." 


	3. The Mysterious People

Everyone turned around, to see four people sprawled out across the floor. "Kevin! Get off me!" Screamed a female voice. "Ow! Mariah! You're leaning on my face!" Shouted a muffled voice. "This doesn't hurt one bit!" Said a happy small voice. "Will you all get off me?" Said a deep voice angrily.  
  
As Rei started to walk towards the big lump on the floor, the colours pink, blue, black and green appeared. Rei immediately guessed who the four people were. "Hey guys!" Said Rei, chucking Kevin off the White Tigers and helping Mariah up. But, suddenly, the fake Rei jumped from behind the real Rei and turned to the fake Kai. "Mariah's dyed her hair again!" "What colour now?" Asked Fake Kai. "Blue." Answered Fake Rei. Mariah pulled her hair over her shoulder. "You sure? . WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'VE DYED MY HAIR ANYWAY?!" "That's pink you idiot!" Answered Kai, hitting fake Rei over the head. "Oops.OW!" "What'd you doing Billy Bob?" "Is that all he can say?" Said the real Kenny, observing his replica closely. "He'll say something else if you give him money." Said fake Tyson slyly. "Fine." Kenny handed fake Kenny some Rubel. (A/N Russian money) "What the hell is that? You know when you've been tangoed!" "Not what I expected." "Random cricket" Said fake Kenny, crossing his arms proudly. "Anyway, where have you been Mariah?" Asked real Rei. "Well, me and those three were looking for you and-" "Quit the love scene Mariah!" Lee said angrily.  
  
Out of the shadows, the White Tiger counterparts emerged. The original Mariah jumped back in shock. "What the hell.?" She trailed off, as she looked at the Mariah in front of her. 


	4. 2 Mariahs, 2 Styles

A/N  
  
Wakka-Meister: HELLO! I'm so sorry this hasn't been updated for so long! I've had so much school work to do and it's driving me nuts!  
  
Max: Aw! Poor Wakka-Meister! *Gives Wakka-Meister a hug*  
  
Wakka-Meister: Thanks Maxy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Replica Mariah was a complete goth, dressed in black from head to toe, almost white skin and jet-black hair. She had black eyeshadow, black nail varnish, blood red lips and she looked as though she had applied 10 coats of mascara. The goth looked as shocked as the real Mariah.  
  
"Pink?" The replica asked, looking the real Mariah up and down. "And no make-up either!" replica Mariah gasped.  
  
"Black?" the real Mariah asked mockingly. "And too much make-up!" she laughed. The replica started to get angry.  
  
"Better to wear make-up than too look like a kid who has been dressed by her mother!" the replica growled. Real Mariah glared at her and the pair groweled and stared at each other.  
  
Real Ray looked at the pair and sensed something bad was going to happen. He imagined a cat fight in his head, just as the real one started.  
  
"Uh-oh!" Real Ray jumped behind real Mariah and grabbed her. Replica Ray did the same with the fake Mariah. The Mariahs were dragged off in opposite directions screaming.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N  
  
Ok then! Next chapter, you will be finding out about Kai's replica! I hope this layout has been better than the last ones! Please R & R!  
  
Luv The Wakka Meister 


	5. So I can't think of a title

A/N  
  
Wakka-Meister: HELLO! I'm so sorry this hasn't been updated for so long! I've had so much school work to do and it's driving me nuts!  
  
Max: Aw! Poor Wakka-Meister! *Gives Wakka-Meister a hug*  
  
Wakka-Meister: Thanks Maxy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Replica Mariah was a complete goth, dressed in black from head to toe, almost white skin and jet-black hair. She had black eyeshadow, black nail varnish, blood red lips and she looked as though she had applied 10 coats of mascara. The goth looked as shocked as the real Mariah.  
  
"Pink?" The replica asked, looking the real Mariah up and down. "And no make-up either!" replica Mariah gasped.  
  
"Black?" the real Mariah asked mockingly. "And too much make-up!" she laughed. The replica started to get angry.  
  
"Better to wear make-up than too look like a kid who has been dressed by her mother!" the replica growled. Real Mariah glared at her and the pair groweled and stared at each other.  
  
Real Ray looked at the pair and sensed something bad was going to happen. He imagined a cat fight in his head, just as the real one started.  
  
"Uh-oh!" Real Ray jumped behind real Mariah and grabbed her. Replica Ray did the same with the fake Mariah. The Mariahs were dragged off in opposite directions screaming.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N  
  
Ok then! Next chapter, you will be finding out about Kai's replica! I hope this layout has been better than the last ones! Please R & R!  
  
Luv The Wakka Meister 


	6. Kai's Replica appears

A/N  
  
TWM: Hello again! I am really sorry that the last chapter was so short! On my computer it looked really long! Anyways, I am making this chapter extra long. Hang on. Lets rephrase that. I am writing three short chapters. How does that sound? Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, Kai's replica was bouncing psychotically around the real Kai. Real Kai stared at him.  
  
"What the hell. ARE YOU DOING?!" Kai screamed. He grabbed replica Kai by the shoulders and glared at him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" The replica asked mockingly. He crossed his eyes and stuck his tongue out. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Replica Kai freed himself and bounced away.  
  
"I guess my mum was right," Max said, crossing his arms. "This really is the opposite of our universe!" he finished and sighed. The replica Max nodded in agreement.  
  
The two Tysons turned their heads at the same time to see the pink Mariah march across with a shotgun towards the goth Mariah. The real Lee and Ray were trying to hold her back by grabbing her waist, but so far, it wasn't going too well.  
  
"Come on Mariah! Be reasonable!" Real Ray shouted as he latched himself onto her leg.  
  
"Get off Ray!" She yelled, as she almost fell over. She dragged Ray along the floor.  
  
"Where did you get the shotgun from?" Real Tyson asked quizzically.  
  
"No idea!" Real Lee answered, as he fell over Ray.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N  
  
Move onto the next chapter! (I'm sorry they've been so short. I'vehad so much writers block!) 


End file.
